Lollypops
by MagickSennyo
Summary: The joy of lollypops and randy boys.


Sirius perched himself on the edge of Remus' bed. The full moon had come about a week ago and Remus, who had healed physically, was still behind in his classes. He had his history of magic book open in his lap, and a bag of lollypops James and Sirius had gotten him at Honeydukes a few days ago.

Sirius had been watching his friend for over a half hour. He'd watched as Remus absently sucked on the candy, pulling it from his mouth to swirl his tongue around the top of it, before sucking it back in with a pop. Finally Sirius had had enough and crawled across the bed. Remus raised an eyebrow at him as he took the book from his lap and replaced it with his body. Grinning wickedly Sirius took the sweet from his mouth and carelessly threw it to the floor. He watched as Remus' eyes went from vaguely amused to heavy lidded with desire before crushing their lips together.

Remus tasted of cherries and passion as Sirius plundered his mouth. With a groan he ground his erection into Remus', causing him to arch and growl lowly.

"Been watching you Moony…" He breathed, latching his teeth onto the sensitive hollow of his throat.

"Want you so bad…" He continued, hands pulling at Remus' sweater.

Sirius gently pulled the battered wool from his lover's body, ever conscious of Remus' lack of a proper wardrobe. Once the pale skin of his chest was revealed Sirius' lips began attacking it. His tongue traced the scars across his chest—something Remus loved, though he'd never admit it. Sharp teeth clamped on his nipple and Remus arched, crying out hoarsely. Sirius' hands slid lower, his mouth following their trail. He pulled off Remus' slacks slowly, pausing to nip at his protruding hip bones and to swirl around his belly button.

Once undressed Remus lay panting and flushed on the coverlet. Sirius smirked predatorily before running his fingertip up the underside of his lovers cock. Remus made a soft keening sound and desperately tried to thrust into his hand.

"Please Siri…" He begging, rolling his hips and spreading his legs wantonly.

"God you're beautiful." Sirius' voce was gravelly with need. He all but ripped his clothing off—then roughly pulled their flushed bodies together. Remus came up off the bed to get closer.

"Siri, fuck me."

Sirius accio'd the bottle of lube from his nightstand. It was barely out of the air before his was spilling it across his fingers. He trailed his slickened hand over Remus' tail bone and down his crease. Remus tried to spread his legs wider, urging Sirius to take him. Finally Sirius slid a finger into him.

"More, I won't break." Remus gasped.

Sirius added another, scissoring them and crooking them inside his lover. Sirius deemed him ready when he was bucking and cursing beneath him. With as much willpower as he could muster he aligned their bodies and allowed Remus to guide them together. Slowly he sank into the hot wet heat that was Remus Lupin. Once sheathed he paused for a second to allow him to relax.

Remus did not want to relax. With a growl he wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist and thrusted towards him.

"Fuck Remy!" Sirius yelped, pulling back and slamming back in.

Their pace became so frenzied the bed began to rock into the wall in time with their thrusts. Sirius reached up to stroke his lover and Remus toppled over the edge. His teeth sank viciously into Sirius' shoulder and a muffled howl sounded in his throat.

It was a sensory overload for Sirius and with a cry he came. Once spent he slumped over his lover, kissing his forehead, his hair—any part of him he could reach.

"Love you Remy." He murmered, already falling asleep atop the werewolf.

Remus smiled and wrapped him up tighter.

"Love you too Padfoot." He whispered, allowing himself to drift also.

OMAKE

"Pete, don't go in there!" James hissed, grabbing his friend.

"Why?" He asked, perplexed.

"Remy and Siri are doing…stuff." He muttered, turning pink.

"What kind of—"

A howl followed by a groan sounded from inside the room.

"Oh." Peter flushed scarlet.

"Wanna go get something from the kitchens—or…" James looked positively evil.

"Go get that voice recorder from Evans?"


End file.
